


Yuutunouta: Melancholy Song

by Kommi



Category: Utawarerumono | The One Being Sung
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommi/pseuds/Kommi
Summary: Haku's plans had failed. His form disintegrated to dust as unceremoniously as it had arrived, unable to fix the calamity that his brother had created in his final moments. With a long winter taking hold of the planet, the remaining survivors must decide whether or not they themselves are even worth saving. This is the tale of a young woman's journey to decide that answer for herself.





	1. Troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief heads up to anyone who might actually be reading this fanfic that I'm writing for fun in an otherwise completely dead fandom:
> 
> I am going to be uploading these chapters probably the same day that I write them, with very little if any editing being done. With that being the case, each chapter even after I post them are subject to small adjustments or changes. If you catch onto a consistency error or plot hole, hopefully you can overlook them and instead take the story for what it is as a whole piece instead of latching onto my mistakes. Also, please excuse any scuffed formatting. I will not be calling this story 'complete' until I have posted the last chapter and gone back through all previous chapters with a fine toothed comb.
> 
> I have a hard time motivating myself to finish the stories that I write, hence why I am uploading the chapters without much attentiveness. I figure that having my work be public as I write it will help motivate me to continue. I also hope that being able to focus on the story itself instead of worrying about going over it a hundred times to make sure everything is perfect will help me stay interested in the story myself, being the author and all.
> 
> With those formalities out of the way, please enjoy!

It was cold.

The temperatures in the small, forestry-locked village that I had found myself within for the past however long was beginning to grow unbearably cold. In spite of the summer season’s usual pleasant warmness, I found myself unable to leave my tent in less than a full winter cloak and coverings. Heck, even the inside of my tent was near unbearable if not for the extra layers I had gotten used to wearing. And nobody knew why.

“Chen, are you sure you need to be out right now? I promise that I can carry the firewood the rest of the way myself. You haven’t stopped shivering since we left the village.”  
  
As I pulled the logs of lumber that I carried closer to my chest I heard the strained gasping of my travel companion from beside me. He was already carrying much more firewood than I was, and an admittedly useless sense of pride refused to let me accept his offer. Feeling the logs beginning to break free through my shivering fingers, I readjusted them once again before responding myself.

“It’s fine, we don’t have much longer to go. There are plenty of harder things that people are doing right now, I don’t wanna be lazy with just boring ol’ firewood.” In saying this I couldn’t immediately decide whether I was reassuring him or myself; or maybe a bit of both. Regardless, the words that I spoke rang true. There were plenty of others going through just as much difficulty as I was, and I had no right to skimp out on my own work when they were working just as hard if not harder. “Besides, I could say the same thing about you. You definitely don’t look the best right now either. I didn’t even know you had muscles.”

The boy cracked a smile at my quip, savoring in the moment of normalcy that my insults gave him. It wasn’t as if getting demeaned was the best of things to grasp onto for stability, but it wasn’t like there were that many options available as of late. At the very least, it served to distract him from his violent shivering. Beggars couldn’t be choosers.  
  
The boy next to me was the first person that I came to befriend upon moving to the village, a boy named Hakaru. And at the moment, he looked even worse for wear that I surely had. His skin had recently started to develop a much paler pigment almost whiter than the snow beneath him, and it was clear that he had started skipping meals. It wasn’t often that I spoke to him and didn’t bring up my worry, which was maybe why he was so happy to be insulted about his muscles of all things.

“I would say that this is a good workout, but you don’t really get enough protein. Honestly, you don’t get enough of any food.” I gazed seriously into his eyes as I said this, but his only response was the smile quickly leaving his face. He was probably thinking something along the lines of ‘not this again…’, but I couldn’t have cared less. “You really need to start eating again. Please.”

“You know I can’t do that.” He spoke almost coldly, but I knew that his intentions were anything but. I wanted to complain further, but the shaking of his head before a weak cough quickly shut me up. I could only express my further concern through the comforting look in my eyes as I examined his deteriorating form.

“We haven’t found food in weeks. Everyone is starving. The last few friends I have left are dying, and all I can do to help is make myself less of a burden.” he spoke bluntly, having difficulty pulling his eyes away from the ground a few inches ahead of him. The village’s recent problems weren’t exactly a secret to anyone, but nobody ever spoke so freely about them. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort Hakaru further, to reassure him that nothing about him was a burden, but the words died in my throat. My saying as such wouldn’t help anything, and it wasn’t what he needed to hear. He just needed silent support, and I wouldn’t deny him that regardless of how much I wanted to.

A silence followed for a few moments after his words, and not the usual kind that we used to share. It wasn’t a pleasant escape from the bustling noise of the village center that allowed us moments to enjoy each other’s company; it was more so a deafening blanket that hung heavy on both of our shoulders. Neither one of us could muster the strength to break the silence or push the blanket aside. The remaining travel to the village may not have been long, but it felt like we were walking alongside one another in silence for hours.  
  
“Here, at least let me take these the rest of the way.” Hakaru was the one to break the silence as the gates came into our view. Before I could retort, he gripped onto the lumber that I carried and pulled them into his own arms with a grunt. “I have tonight off, you still have a patrol to go on. Go rest up and get some food.”

I opened my mouth, but the only word to escape was a quiet ‘thanks’, to which Hakaru only nodded in response before parting ways with me. It was clear that he was struggling significantly with the added weight, but I once again reminded myself that complaining would be useless. I watched from the corner of my eye as I made my own way through the village, half expecting him to collapse. Thankfully and surprisingly, he left my field of view still standing on his own two legs.

Shaking my head as to not dwell on the worry that continued to cling to my chest, I took a casual glance around the buildings that surrounded me as I headed towards my family’s hut. The roofs were covered in thick piles of snow, and more than a few abandoned buildings had caved in or similarly fallen into disrepair. The sight was one that I had grown used to as of late, so I paid it no mind, at least for the most part. I passed one particular hut that I recognized as old lady Manako’s and frowned, noticing that it had now fallen into an uninhabitable state.

‘So, I guess… she couldn’t make it either.’

It was a dark thought, one that I was sickened to contemplate so casually. But that was the state of things as they were now, dark and sickening. If every similar realization left me broken and in tears, I would hardly ever have dry eyes.

I counted each step that I took, occupying my mind as best I could to keep my mind from spiraling into a dark place. As much as I tried, I couldn’t help thinking back to the memories that I had of old lady Manako. They may have been few and far between, but the kindness that she showed me was special all the same. I unconsciously gripped the finger of my glove, remembering that she was the one who had knit a pair for everyone in the village.

“Chenny Chen~~!”

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the eager shouting of a familiar voice, and I quickly replaced my solemn look with one of eager happiness. I turned to the young girl running towards me and knelt down to put my face at her level. I took her into my arms and cooed, “Hey, honey.”

The young woman who was clearly no older than seven giggled at my embrace, rubbing her face excitedly into my sleeve. “I’m so happy you’re home! Grandma Meiko says that sometimes the grown-ups find a house in the trees and can’t come back, so I always think that you aren’t gonna come back…”

I squeezed the small child in my arms harder, hoping that the simple movement was enough to reassure her at least partly. “Don’t worry, hun, the houses out there have way too many toys to play with, and I wouldn’t have any fun if I couldn’t play with you.”

Thankfully, this seemed enough to put the child’s mind at ease, and she quickly turned back to her cheerful self. She giggled once again, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of so many toys being so nearby. “Let’s go play with them sometime!”

“We can do that.” I smiled, pushing against my knees, and once again standing up straight. The bones in my back ached at the movement, but I somehow managed to hold back a groan of pain. Instead, I put my gloved hand atop the child’s head and ruffled her hair playfully. “Once Yuyu grows up a little more we can. They only let people this tall inside.”  
  
I put my hand just a few inches above Yuyu’s head to emphasize my point, to which she crossed her arms and visibly pouted playfully. “Yuyu is already super tall!”  
  
“The tallest, of course.”

The houses weren’t real, that much was obvious. The forest was completely empty for miles and miles in any given direction, everyone knew that. Meiko just couldn’t let Yuyu know that the people who had entered the forest and not returned had almost surely perished, if not from frostbite than from starvation. I couldn’t blame Meiko, it wasn’t like I had the heart to tell her either.

As if just remembering something, Yuyu gave an excited moan before lifting her arms above her head and grabbing onto my hand. “Grandma Meiko told me to come get you, she said you gotta come visit her house. She said you weren’t in trouble.”

“Let’s go then!” Hardly skipping a beat, I quickly grab onto a squealing Yuyu and throw her onto my back, offering her the piggyback ride that I knew she was about to ask for. It was her favorite method of transportation, after all, and I was happy to oblige as long as she stayed so small and easy to carry around. Yuyu gripped my shoulders for support and wrapped her legs around my torso. She eagerly ushered me forward with her finger as if she were riding a horse.

Meiko’s hut was smack dab in the middle of the village and looked no fancier than any of the other buildings surrounding it. If anything, the hut seemed significantly smaller than all the others, which seemed out of place considering Meiko’s unofficial title as ‘leader of the village’. She always was the humble type though, so it wasn’t like I was particularly surprised when I found out that her hut was smaller than mine.

The double-edged sword that was her humble nature was beginning to show though. Especially now that the entire area was covered in a thick layer of snow. Her hut was arguably less maintained than the others, so the insulation was near nonexistent. Her hut was not even close to resistant to the weather, and she may as well have been sleeping outside at the end of the day. Not that I would ever bring this complaint up to her, as I knew that every luxury Meiko herself passed upon was a luxury that someone else could obtain.  
  
I reached the flap of cloth that served as Meiko’s ‘front door’ in only a few moments and lowered the disappointed Yuyu from my back. With a flick of my hand pushing the cloth to the side I saw myself into the single roomed hut that Meiko called her home.

Within, Meiko was already busy at work making that evening’s dinner. Or at least something that was supposed to be called ‘dinner’. In all actuality, it was the only meal that most of the village had in a day, and it consisted now of close to inedible amounts of grass and leaves that had been scavenged from the forest. It was the only plant life that had survived this far into the cold weather, and even that surely wouldn’t last much longer. If things didn’t get warmer soon, even the grass and leaves would die along with everything else. Nobody held their breath.

Meiko turned from the fire within her home and smiled at me with her trademark ‘everything will be all right’ smile, one of the last enjoyments that the village had in these trying times. Meiko was a thin woman, and always had been. Though her lack of nourishment was evident from the way the skin on her face sunk into her cheek bones, it thankfully hadn’t gotten to be irreversibly troubling… yet. She wore a thin white night gown and an equally as thin scarf that drooped from her shoulders. She had refused to take any of the limited amounts of winter gear for herself, as troubling as this was to everyone in the village. Before a word was spoken between us, I went to her side and removed my own jacket, placing it onto her shoulders. It wasn’t much, but it hurt to see her dressed so frigidly. From behind, I wrapped my arms around her torso and placed my chin atop her shoulder.

“Hey, babe…” I whispered soothingly into her ear, rubbing her stomach as I spoke. I hoped that the friction from my body allowed her some warmth, though she would never admit to it. I nuzzled my face into the crease of her neck, allowing myself a single affectionate peck onto her pale skin. From behind me, I could hear Yuyu groan.

“Well hey, you...” Meiko returned my soothing tone with one of her own, gripping onto my hands as they continued to rub her stomach. She leaned into me, allowing herself to be pampered if only for a moment. She pulled away from me just enough to turn herself around before placing her forehead onto mine and closing as much distance between us as she could. I could feel her skin through my shirt. She was colder than I remembered. “How was the trip with Hakaru?”

“Oh, it was the same as always. We got enough firewood to keep the fire going for a couple days at least.” I smiled, for a moment forgetting all of the worries that had come to pass. Instead, I found myself lost in Meiko’s form, enveloped in the way her fingers ran along every curve of my body as her warm breath comforted my face. “Maybe on my patrol tonight I can find another rabbit and we can have a feast, like old times.”

“That does sound nice, doesn’t it…” Meiko cooed into my ear, momentarily latching onto it with her front teeth and giving it a playful bite. Her fingers continued to explore my form as if she had completely forgotten it, but abruptly stopped at my side. She pulled away, almost immediately shutting down the sensual atmosphere that had come to pass between us. “We actually have to talk about that.”

My face contorted in confusion, unsure of how to exactly take what Meiko had said. Still, it wasn’t as if my questioning of it would bring me any closer to understanding. “What do you mean?”

Before Meiko could answer, she pulled away from me and knelt down towards Yuyu, affectionately pinching her cheek (to Yuyu’s dismay). She pulled the small child close into her bosom and whispered into her ear, “Can you go get Hakaru from the big fire? Your grandma’s have to talk alone for a little bit.”

Yuyu clearly wasn’t pleased with being ushered away from her guardians once again so soon after the first time, but she was obedient enough to not question it. Lowering her head in a display of sadness, Yuyu gave a soft ‘okay’ before making her way to the door.

With Yuyu no longer present, Meiko’s demeanor turned dramatically more serious as she turned to face me once again. I knew almost immediately that our playful flirting time was over, and it was time to have a serious discussion. I was curious as to the reasoning behind the sudden, dramatic change.

“So, is there any update from the scouts you sent to the capital?” I started off the conversation with the same question that I had asked a million timed before and received the same answer that I had gotten a million times before. This time, it was a bit blunter.

“No, and I think we both know that we aren’t going to.” Her face darkened as she said this, and I saw a side of Meiko that I hadn’t seen before. Through all of the hardships that we had faced she was the one to remain the most optimistic, the one that helped the rest of us hold onto the lingering semblance of hope. Of course, what she was saying wasn’t wrong.

“I’ve sent out scouts on excursions to find food. We found them dead less than two miles from the village.” Meiko continued, her face continuing to darken the longer that she spoke. “So how can we expect a scout party that we sent a hundred miles away to the capital to survive the trip there AND back?”

“I-“ I faltered momentarily, not entirely sure of what to say. “You say that, but we sent our best people, and we gave them enough supplies to last for at least two months. Even by now, they should still have enough food for at least a couple more weeks. Mikah, Rei, Eiko-“

“Don’t be stupid!” Meiko would shout, something that I didn’t hear all too often. I was stunned into silence, “You and I both know that something’s out there. Something that kills people. Something that eats people. Something that can take out a group of scouts two miles away from our village!”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, we don’t know that!” I shouted back, matching Meiko’s tone with my own. By my side, I could feel myself subconsciously clenching my fists with enough force for my whole arms to shake. “It could be an animal or, or, or a total misunderstanding!”

Meiko took a breath before speaking again, taking a moment to compose herself. She continued in a softer yet still stern tone, “What is there to misunderstand, Chen? We’ve been trying to find any animal in the forest for weeks. We’ve been trying to get into contact with anyone for just as long. We need to start thinking realistically here.”

“And what exactly is ‘thinking realistically’ right now?!” I continued to shout, unable to control the frustration that was begging to be released, “Do we assume that everyone died on the way to the capital, and nobody knows what the hell is going on? Do we assume that there’s no food anymore, so we’re stuck eating grass and leaves for however the fuck long we can even survive in this fucking cold that’s gonna be around forever? What are we supposed to do?!”

My whole body was shaking by this point, and the wet droplets from my eyes were threatening to start rolling down my face. I was utterly hopeless, finally realizing that without Meiko’s guidance and optimism that I had nothing to hold onto. I was so, so scared. And Meiko seemed to realize this, altogether putting on another mask of reassurance as she came forward and took hold of my clenched fist.

“Those are all pretty good questions, honestly.”

Hakaru’s voice broke through the silence as Meiko and I both realized that he had entered the hut in the middle of that exchange. I was still too flustered to be embarrassed by my display and instead remained silent. It was Meiko who elected to break the silence that had come to pass between us.

“I need you both to listen to me very carefully before saying anything.” Meiko was carefully deliberate in every word that she spoke from here on out, picking and choosing each word as if they were her last. All the while, she grasped desperately onto my fists as if they were her last lifeline.

“You and Hakaru need to leave here with Yuyu and head towards the capital. Tomorrow morning.”

It was with this bombshell that Meiko would start to speak in a quick flurry, not allowing either Hakaru or me even a second to butt in or protest.

“I’ve held onto a tiny bit of emergency rations, enough to get you halfway there. I wish I could give you more, but it’s all we have left. You can take Robin with you too, in case you can’t find any more food and need to eat something, she hasn’t lost any weight yet and she’s still as quick as ever. Hopefully, you can get to Nakoku before it comes to that. If you move quick, it’ll only take you a month to get there. When you do, you can finally find out what’s going on.”

It was taking my brain longer than a fleeting moment to completely comprehend what was being asked of me. There was so much wrong with what Meiko was saying that I didn’t even know where to start. I was speechless, altogether wanting to question everything and nothing at the same time.

“No.”

Hakaru was blunt, responding with only a single word. As was in character for him, he was just as sturdy as always in his wants and beliefs. He believed that this was an impossible thing to ask of him and wanted nothing more than to get back to work as if this conversation had never happened. In spite of his quick rebuttal though, it was easy to hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“You can’t expect us to actually go through with this!” I finally spoke up, this time more desperate than frustrated, “Keep the emergency rations for the village. When we run out, we can eat Robin here if we need to… with everyone! Does our opinion not matter at all? How can you expect us to-“

“Stop! Please.” Meiko cut me off, her voice wavering. She refused to look at Hakaru and I, turning away and hiding her face behind her long silver hair. “We won’t survive, not all of us. Even if things went back to normal tomorrow, the damage has already been done. I want to save whoever I can, even just the three of you.”

“Then come with us!”

“I can’t!” As quickly as Hakaru had shouted a rebuttal, Meiko had one of her own. Without skipping a beat, she continued, “I have to stay here with the village. We all know that they wouldn’t last a second without me. Even if we don’t stand a chance, I don’t want to leave them alone.”

This was too much. I didn’t want to hear it. I wasn’t going to hear it.

I have always considered myself strong, both as a person and a partner. I always considered Meiko to be my counterpart, someone that I saw myself within. But at this very moment, as the words that echoed within the room deflected off the windows and walls and repeated themselves within the confines of my skull, I felt weak. I felt small, like a mewling kitten or whimpering rabbit. In a way, it reaffirmed the power that Meiko held over me in every way that I didn’t want to be reminded. It was like a stake was being pierced through my chest; a stake laced with the poison of the world that seemed to many millions of miles away. I couldn’t handle it.

“Wait!”

I turned onto my heels, not wanting to be in the room anymore; not wanting to see the people who held this much power over me. I wanted to run as far as my legs could carry me, as deep into the forest as I could manage before collapsing and succumbing to starvation, frostbite; whichever took hold first. The way things seemed now, it almost seemed like the most graceful of endings I could hope for.

Everything past that moment was a blur until I realized I was within the bedroom of my own hut, just as alone as I had been when I first arrived in this god forsaken village. Every piece of furniture had been leaned up against the door, and each window had been boarded up with very loose piece of wood that I could find. I was completely isolated, alone; exactly how I wanted to be.

It was on the cold, wooden floor of this building where I finally passed out. It was not a deep slumber. I would find no rest as my form floated out of consciousness. I slept on a bed of needles, a piercing sting that sunk into every inch of my body.


	2. Hindered

My sleep that night was hesitant as my mind zeroed in on every drop of sweat that ran down my skin and every brush of wind that fluttered my thick blanket through the wind. It was preoccupied in the most distracting of ways, yet my tired muscles refused to be denied their slumber.

It was prior to and during this slumber that my mind would wander through the conversation that I’d had earlier in the day, one that my weakened mental fortitude stopped me from finishing. On recollection, not as many words as I had originally perceived were spoken by either party. The words that were spoken, though, implied grave conclusions and gave way to hundreds of implications. And knowing myself as much as I did, I worked through them all in my head.

Meiko had… given up hope. It was a dark thinking that was difficult to come to terms with, but I had to. It wasn’t like she was exactly wrong, as much as I hated to admit it. Things wouldn’t last much longer as they currently were, and Meiko being the unofficial ‘leader’ of the village had to take all of that responsibility for herself. I tried to shoulder as much weight as I could in support of her, but it was a situation impossible for me to fully grasp or understand. The kinds of hoops that Meiko forced herself to jump through were ones that I would walk away from without a second thought, but she was bigger than that. She wanted to help as many people as she could, to a fault in some instances. Still, it was undeniably hypocritical to criticize Meiko considering my own situation.

As foreign as her thinking seemed and as difficult as it was in my position, I tried to put myself into her shoes. If I had switched places with her during this morning’s confrontation, would I have done any different? Could I think of a solution to save everyone? I groaned lightly as this thought crossed my mind, clearly already knowing the answer. If any solution had come to me, I would have immediately told Meiko about it. But, once again knowing myself in the way that I do, my solution would have probably boiled down to simply waiting for outside help from another village or a passing traveler. But I knew Meiko would never leave things at that, she would never remain complacent as she watched her family and friends in the village die off one after another. She’d already done just that for far too long.

I tossed and turned on the hardwood floor that I laid atop, still in a state halfway between consciousness and sleep. My body and mind were running on their own, caring not for my own input. These thoughts and ponderings were a sort of reflex that my body took advantage of as soon as I relinquished control. They continued longer into the night.

Meiko was prepared, willing, and assumedly accepting that she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought alone brought my body to a cold sweat, and I let out an exasperated moan in protest. As much as I hated to admit it; there was already only a microscopic chance that things would work themselves out in the village, and that chance essentially became zero if Meiko left. If Hakaru and I decided to go through with her plan and leave the following morning, there was no way that she could have followed. That fact made me sick.

My thoughts would then turn to Yuyu, the child whom Meiko and I had taken in as our own. The orphaned young one who had somehow, against all odds and dangers of travel, found herself wrapped betwixt our loving arms. She was an innocent soul, one that remained cheerful and loving in spite of the troubles she had surely faced in the little time that she spent on this earth. I wanted to protect her at all costs, no matter what. If everything fell apart around me, if every part of my life were ripped away right in front of my eyes, I would spend my last moments making sure that she was okay. The things that I was willing to go through to ensure her safety filled me with guilt. Was Yuyu… deserving of this special treatment?

I tossed and turned in my sleep once again, hoping against all hope to stop myself from traveling down a truly dark thought process. Thankfully, my mind relented.

There were so many stones left unturned, so many things that I had yet to consider, so many people that I would be leaving behind. My head was a fog of unfinished thoughts and ideas, a cluster of anxiety that refused to leave me alone. I was desperate. I was scared. I was alone.

“Chen…?”

There was a knock on the wall of my bedroom as the figure in the shadows made their way closer to my sleeping form. This sudden noise was enough to break me from my stupor, if only slightly. I was still slow in my movements and fatigued from having just been woken up, but it was enough to bring me to my senses if only lightly. I turned my head to address the figure that had entered my home, but before I could move, I felt their hand pushing lightly against my chest.

“No, don’t get up. I just… wanted to be with you. If only for tonight.” The figure snaked their way to my side, slipping underneath my covers and joining my in my sleeping quarters. I moaned lightly; not in discomfort, but in relief at the touch of another. I turned my face to look towards the person, though I already knew who it was.

“Meiko, you need to sleep. You shouldn’t be up right now.” I slurred my words as I turned in my sleep, placing my face just inches in front of hers. It was dark, but I could faintly see the outline of her face from the shadows in the room. As if aglow from the heavens themselves, her piercing blue eyes gaze into my own and offered a familiar comfort. In spite of my words, I reached towards her face with my hand and put my palm against her cheek. My thumb would move almost on its own, rubbing her skin back and forth in a soothing display of affection. I could tell Meiko was smiling.

“I just… didn’t want to leave things like they were. I wanted to make sure we were okay.” Meiko softly took hold of my wrist with her own hand, as if holding it in place. Her words were hesitant, almost as if she were unsure of what she was saying. Normally seeing her in such a serious and deliberate way, it was wholesome to see her opening up to me like this. It didn’t happen often.

“Of course, we’re okay.” I cooed softly, speaking in little more than a whisper. “No matter what, we’ll be okay.”

Meiko hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth but allowing no words to escape. After a moment, she finally responded, “that’s… good.”

The feeling of the woman in front of me, the figure that laid only inches in front of my still foggy self, was beautiful. It may have been difficult to see clearly in the darkness of the evening, but the silhouette of her body beneath my blanket was just barely noticeable. Meiko would loosen her grip from my wrist, allowing for my hand to move itself into a more comfortable position further down her body. It would stop just beneath the small of her back, and my thumb would continue its’ reassuring movements even after my hand had stopped. Meiko would take my face into her palm and pull it upward slightly, trying to get a better view for herself. She would smile before leaning forward and offering a small peck onto my lips. I would close my eyes in this moment, savoring in the taste of her skin against my own.

“Meiko, about earlier… I-“ as I attempted to veer the conversation in a different direction, I would begin pulling my hand away from her and back to my side. Before I could finish, Meiko grabbed onto my wrist once again and placed my hand in the same position as before it had moved. And before I could finish my thought aloud, Meiko would silence me with her lips once again. This time however, the kiss would linger for longer than what could be called just a peck. A few moments passed, and the movement had progressed into a passionate display of her affection. Her pursed lips pressed against mine softly, yet at the same time almost desperately. Desperate to remain as we were for as long as we could manage. Her lips would part for a moment, and I could feel the wetness of her tongue slide against my lips. I would part my lips to allow her entrance; but it was at this moment that Meiko would pull away and leave me laying there with my mouth agape.

“I don’t want to talk about earlier. I don’t want to think about that right now. I just want to be right here.” Her words were desperate, and I couldn’t bring myself to go against them. The conversation would have to wait for tomorrow, if not the next day, or the next day, or the next day, or the day after that…

I would nod in silent approval as I gripped onto her side where my hand had been lying and pulling her as close as I could towards me. I would push my head forward, this time taking the initiative myself to start another passionate embrace that would pick up where Meiko had left off. She would nearly melt in my arms as she closed her eyes, allowing me freedom over every inch of her body.

Meiko would once again part her lips in the midst of our kiss, sliding her tongue against the entrance of my own lips, leaving a faint trail of nectar as she moved back and forth. I would part my mouth once again, but this time Meiko seemed to have no intention of pulling away.

Our tongues would make sensual movements between both of our faces, dancing with a flurry of movements that complimented one another as much as they attacked one another for dominance. It was only when the both of us were left completely out of breath and panting that we would pull apart, a thin trail of moisture keeping the two of us attached.

I would tighten my grip on her side as I bit my lip and lingered my gaze on the softness of her face, to which Meiko would slightly jolt in a mixture of eagerness and pleasure. It was as if she wanted me to explore her figure, to run the tips of my fingers against every inch of her body. I wanted nothing more than to do the same.

I would pull my hand away until I was left barely touching her skin with my fingertips, a movement that once again stirred a shiver down Meiko’s spine. My careful touch left a trail of goosebumps as I explored up and down her side, ensuring that every inch was affected into my memory. My fingers would linger for a moment against her hip, to which she would visibly squirm in an adorable display of her desire.

Without warning, Meiko would wriggle her hand to the back of my head and entangle her fingers between the locks of my long, auburn hair. She would pull my head once again towards hers and grant me another long, passionate kiss. It was during this kiss that Meiko would grow cross, impatiently using her free hand to grab tightly onto my breast. I would let out a deep, pleasurable groan that vibrated the both of our mouths as they clashed against one another.

While maintaining her firm grip and eagerly massaging my breast, Meiko would move my nipple to a position between her middle and ring finger. She would rub the two fingers back and forth against my sensitive skin, creating a rough sensation that coerced another groan from my throat. I would unconsciously rub my legs together, yearning for a stronger pleasure there and then.

My mind was still fogged from my sleep that had only ended a few minutes before this moment, but there was now a cloud of passionate resolve that all but drowned out any sober thoughts that I may have had. As Meiko continued her own movements I would slide my hand down her hip and grab hold of her mounds below, causing her to emit a cute ‘meep’ in surprise. While our tongues remained intertwined, I couldn’t stifle a pleased grin to slightly curve my lips. I would adjust my grip by a few centimeters each moment until I found my fingers grazing against Meiko’s inner thighs, fully intent on continuing towards the main prize. In only a moment, to my great dismay, Meiko would quickly pull her hand away and grip tightly my wrist, stopping my in my tracks.

“Not so fast, Chen… I’m not done with you…” She would say this almost as a challenge, one that I had no intent of putting up a fight against. She would move the hand that had been playfully toying with my hair and grip my shoulder, pushing me onto me back and readjusting herself to straddle me in a single, fluid motion. Her face now towering on top of me, this was the first good look that I got of her since she first entered. Even in the dark, I could recognize every curve of her body.

“You’re… beautiful, Meiko.”

She would smile at me again before leaning down to offer a light kiss, one that lasted for only a moment. She would begin her journey down my body, stopping first at the bottom of my neck. She would latch onto the skin with her lips and gently suck as her tongue rubbed against my skin. I would grab onto Meiko’s hand to my side for support as she offered my body further stimulation with how mouth. I would pull my head away from her and lean my neck deeper into her movements, allowing her all the room she needed to do whatever she wanted. She would suck hard just as she pulled her lips away, creating a loud and wet ‘smack’ that reverberated in the empty room surrounding us.

She would scoot her knees further down the side of my body as she continued further down my form, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. She would take hold of the thick sweater that I wore with both of her hands, signifying her intent to remove it. I would lean forward slightly and raise my hands over my head, allowing her to remove my garment and throw it haphazardly to the other side of the room.

She would continue her movements from just underneath my neck, leaving wet marking above my collarbone as she went. When finally she reached my now exposed breasts, she leaned back a few inches as if to take in the view. Her focused gaze gave me an embarrassed sensation, but Meiko quickly moved her own hands up against my forearms on either side to keep me from covering myself. In a quick motion, she would lower her face towards the nipple that she had previously played with and gave it an aggressive suck that cause my whole body to convulse in pleasure. I could feel her lips curve into a dastardly smile in response to the loud moan I let escape from my lips.

As she created a constant pressure on the skin surrounding my right nipple, she would use her tongue to flick the tip back and forth forcefully. The wetness of her mouth created a lubricant that made the movements feel almost sloppy, which only increased the pleasure that I felt. As she continued, she pulled the arm opposite from her face away from my arm and used it to take hold of my other breast. While one side of my chest was being played with by her tongue, Meiko pinched hard and pulled on my other nipple. The pain was far from irritating. In response to her movements, my legs continued to rub themselves together unconsciously in an attempt to create further friction where my body so desperately wanted it.

She would focus on my chest for only a moment longer before sliding down my form once again, adjusting her legs until she was no longer straddling me. I would open my own legs wide enough for her to slip her knees in between them as she continued. Meiko would linger at my chest for a moment, creating a circular arrangement of wetness around my belly button. She would reach forward to grip the hem of my pants, and I would lift my hips slightly off the ground to allow her room to lower them enough to show the area I so wanted her to touch. Instead of offering me the gratification I so desired, she would lie her head down between my legs, just beneath my undergarments, and turn her head to the side to suck on my inner thighs. I groaned in frustration as I placed my hands atop her head. She would grab onto both of my wrists once again, and quickly pull herself on top of me so that her entire body hovered a few inches above my own. I audibly voiced my disappointment in the form of an annoyed whimper.

Luckily, from this position I could return the favor that she had offered to me. I would slink my hand underneath her nightgown and caress her stomach for only a moment, throwing off my true intent. In a quick movement, I moved my hand down her body and placed it on top of her panties. I pushed against her folds with my middle finger, pushing them apart in a quick back and forth motion. Meiko, clearly surprised by my sudden movement, grabbed onto my wrist as her head fell onto my upper chest.

“Fuck, Chen…”

But before she could allow herself to be fully engrossed in my movements, Meiko would pull my hand away and lift her head to face mine. With a playfully angry expression she would growl, “tonight is your night, Chen.”

Meiko would slink back down between my legs before I had the chance to argue, stopping as her face hovered only a few centimeters above my panties. I could feel her hot breath in the cold room brush up against my folds, and my body unconsciously reacted. With another moan, my hand grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed her up against my panties. Finally feeling a semblance of attention, I let out a shaky breath as Meiko gave a smile that I could feel against the cloth. Thankfully, she no longer fought against my grip.

Meiko would start by kissing the top of my clitoris through the fabric, causing my legs to contort in response. After a moment, she moved the back of her hand to rest against the top of my inner thigh before pulling my panties to the side. The cold air of the room quickly enveloped my now exposed honeypot, by Meiko was quick to block the air with her tongue. In the same way that she had pursed her lips around my nipple she would open her mouth wide and take my pussy into her mouth as best as she was able. She sucked hard on it.

“Fuck!”

With my first audible exclamation of the night, my entire body quivered at the strong sensations. Meiko would suck on my pussy with more force than she had on any part of my body, simultaneously flicking my clit back and forth with her tongue. As she did so, both of my hands gripped tightly onto tufts of her hair in a desperate attempt to control the overpowering sensation. Meiko would then bring her mouth down to my fold and free my clitoris from her sucking. She would bring her hand to right above my most sensitive location and massage the skin above my clitoris as she continued to suck. Her tongue would play with my opening, rocking back and forth and pushing the folds to either side of Meiko’s lips. It took only a few moments for a strong build up to form around my pussy, and I could tell that I wouldn’t last much longer. All the while, Meiko continued her methodical movements passionately. Then, like a dam about to burst, I felt the oncoming orgasm as it was about to happen.

“Fuck, Meiko I’m gonna fucking cum!”

I let out the proclamation with a deep gasp, all of a sudden losing all of the air that had gathered in my lungs. Meiko was more than happy to oblige. She would suck hard and plunge her tongue deep within my pussy as she moved her hand from above my clitoris to right on top of it. Using my extreme wetness as lubricant, Meiko would push against my clit with as much force as she could muster and spin her hand in a circular motion.

With the added stimulation serving to push me over the edge, I would let out a loud moan cut off only by the deep gasps I would take to catch my breath as I continued to orgasm. I released into Meiko’s mouth a thin projection of juice that managed to fit perfectly into Meiko’s mouth and down her throat. The juice hit the back of her throat, and Meiko had to stop the rotation and back away to control her coughing. Still mid orgasm, my own hand unconsciously took the place where Meiko’s had left, rotating and finishing myself off as I continued to squirt my juices. It was a soft squirt, but it still managed to dirty Meiko’s face as she continued to cough.

With the orgasm finished, my hand came to a gradual stop as my heavy breathing continued. With hot sweat now covering my body and the passionate moment warming my blood, I could have easily forgotten just how cold it had been the entire time; especially now that I was completely nude save for my panties. Finally coming to my senses, I looked down at Meiko who remained underneath me with my juices dirtying her face. She gave me an angry look.

“Sorry…” I offered meekly, the passion from the previous moment still leaving a lingering awkwardness in the air. “I did warn you though.”

“Yea, next time warn me that you’re about to squirt down my windpipe.” Meiko returned with a rebuttal of her own, playfully smacking the fat of my inner thigh in a display of fake anger. I smiled apologetically. She wiped her face absentmindedly on my blanked, but I was too tired to complain.

Meiko took her place once again at my side, smiling happily as she took hold of my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine. She squeezed it hard for a moment, but I was too fatigued to realize the true meaning behind the movement. With my other hand, I would once again place her cheek in my palm.

“I would say that it’s my turn now, but I did kind of push this on you without much warning…” Meiko teased, rubbing her face against my hand affectionately. I could only smile, knowing that anything I said would only deter from the moment we were having.

We fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, allowing ourselves to protect each other from the incessant cold air surrounding us. It was nice for a moment to ignore the outside world, to ignore the problems that had come to plague every second of our lives. It was proof to the fact that my heart may have been cold, but it hadn’t completely frozen over.  
I wish that I had told Meiko that I loved her before I fell asleep. I wish that I had spent a few lingering moments enjoying the beauty that was her entire being for even a minute longer. I wish we could have talked as playfully as we had in the past for longer. I wish we could have gone back to normal. I wish Neither one of us would have woken up the next morning.

As my eyes shut and slumber overtook me, I could have sworn that I watched as a flurry of tears began pouring down her face. But I was still tired, and my head was still foggy.


End file.
